The Feel Sorry For Me I'm a Jew Card
by ChildoftheKing4jc
Summary: A/U. Rebecca gets bullied for being Jewish by Leo. No swearing or anything like that.


_A/N I don't own Rebecca Rubin or Leo Berg, or Charissa Maxwell, whom I threw in. I just own her sarcastic friend Jonathan Hirsch. Set in 2011, making it a complete, random, AU, for my friend Anna. :) about elementary-school bullying. based on some YouTube comments, and a video Anna found, on how TOO deal with a bully. Not just talk, stick up for yourself and don't be afraid to do what's right :)_

"Look! The losers!" Leo Berg cackled on the large schoolyard.

"Geez, Rebecca." Leo teased, as Rebecca Rubin and her friend Jonathan Hirsch walked down the streets.

Rebecca frowned at her enemy. "What?"

"Jews are insane." Leo quipped randomly, passing a ball and purposely trying to hit Rebecca.

"How?" Jonathan snapped, for he too was Jewish.

"They always play this feel-sorry-for-me-I'm-a-Jew-card thing." Leo grimaced, then smirked.

"What?" Jonathan gave a slight growl.

"This morning, your little speech about the holocaust." Leo stated. The previous morning, their teacher had given them an assignment; pick a certain period in history and write a paragraph about what that period meant to them. Rebecca did a story on Anne Frank, one of her heroes. Leo gave a long I-know-it-all speech on Henry Ford, the man who made cars easier to make.

Rebecca folded her arms, mad at Leo like she normally was. "I was just stating facts."

"Yeah, and getting people to feel sorry for you."

"I don't play that card, but maybe you just get ticked easily."

"Hirsch,"

Jonathan stood between Leo and Rebecca. "Shut up! Back off, Bucky!"

Leo rolled his eyes before walking away. Rebecca and Jonathan stood next to each other, knowing each would stand with each other. If one fell down, the other would help them up. "We don't play that card," Jonathan repeated, adding to the heated discussion. "You just need to go to anger management!"

Rebecca smacked her forehead at her friend's sarcasm.

"What'd you say to me?" Leo turned to Jonathan and gently shoved him.

Jonathan returned the favor, slightly harder.

"Stop!" Charissa Maxwell, the new girl berated.

Leo, Jonathan, and Rebecca stared at the girl in shock. What did SHE have to do with anything?

"Stop making fun of them." Charissa said firmly at Leo.

Leo gave a glare at the girl. "You're a loser." the bully picked up a basketball, and shot a perfect basket from a few yards away.

Charissa bit her lip, being picked on was about as difficult as sticking up.

"Go or I get the teacher." Rebecca threatened.

"Tattletales," Leo hissed.

Jonathan paused, as if waiting for the "It isn't a tattletale. If you had a brain you'd know that."

"You're the one who doesn't have the brain, dummy." Leo rolled his eyes.

"I do so have a brain!" Jonathan snapped.

Leo cackled at Jonathan. "You don't use it!"

Completely angry now, Jonathan firmly said, "Stop it right now! We didn't do anything to you! Shut up or I'll call the cops."

Grimacing, Leo asked, "The cops?"

Jonathan turned slightly red. "Possibly."

"Possibly, never!" Rebecca whispered in his ear.

Yearning to take back everything he just said, Jonathan added, "So leave us alone!"

Charissa, who was out of the conversation for a second, agreed. "I'll go get the teacher."

Leo stepped back lightly, knowing Jonathan was the type of kid who could punch him in the face and not think anything of it.

After Leo left to play soccer, Charissa asked, "Do you like being Jews?"

Jonathan gave a careless shrug. "I honestly don't care."

"That's good you're proud to be you. How bout you, Becky?"

Rebecca gave a slight nod before replying. "It's a bit different. I never get to light the Sabbath candles."

"Someday you will." encouraged Jonathan.

"Were you serious about calling the police?" Charissa laughed randomly.

"I messed up and got scared." Jonathan said defensively.

"Well, it's good you guys enjoy being yourselves. Something that's not too popular nowadays."

_Alright. I know it's sloppy :D I had another one that was about 1,000 times better, but it deleted on me :( so, i might redo, but another Rebecca Rubin FF on here :)_


End file.
